The Lucky Ticket
by monteithsmichele
Summary: Rachel's little sister (Quinn) has a slight obsession with Pop-Singer, Finn Hudson. What will happen when both of them get to spend a day with him. Mind you, Rachel hates him.
1. The Lucky Raffle

"Do I have to go in Quinn?" I asked the teenage blonde in front of me.I had already paid and insane price for the ticket so I knew there was no point in me asking.

"Come on sis, you promised!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't promise anything!" I stammered inside and was stopped by a skinny boy who handed me a ticket.

I looked down and Quinn and she just shrugged not really caring about it. We walked inside and it wasn't anything like a Broadway theater or even a stadium. It was a rather large room with concrete floors and a stage.

About 2 months ago, my sister burst into my room holding two printed tickets in my face. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE FINN HUDSON RACH! ARE YOU EXCITED? WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?" And as quickly as she walked into my room she was out the door.

Me and Quinn are step-sisters. Quinn's mother passed away giving birth to her twin who didn't make it either. She was left with her dad. My parents ended up divorcing because my mother caught my father having an affair with Quinn's dad. Shelby, my mom, decided to leave me and I all I had were my two dads and my new sister! At first, Quinn and I hated each other. Pulling pranks and screaming our heads off. After two years of living with my dad, Leroy, and her dad, Hiram, we figured we might as well get along. There wasn't gonna be anyway around it. It's been a growing relationship ever since. I'm 5 years older than Quinn and we've basically grown up together.

Quinn Fabray as every other girl her age is obsessed with the pop hit sensation, Finn Hudson. It's either his cockiness or the way he parties with his friends that drives me nuts. I hate him! Quinn in the other hand sees no harm in him. That's another reason why I hate him. He blinds people with his charm and thinks that everyone has to love him.

I was brought back to reality with teenage girls screaming at the top of their lungs. Finn Hudson finally arrived to the building, 15 minutes late might I add. He was wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath and some dark jeans. He was handed a microphone and started his mini concert.

The first song he sang was his debut single called 'Different' . It talks about how every single girl is beautiful and unique and blah blah blah. I know that the caring part of him is a fake attitude, since he has only ever dated supermodels. Two minutes in, I got tired of standing and looked at Quinn and said, "Listen, my feet hurt. I'm going to be back there at the table. Stay here! Okay?" Without a glance my way, she nodded and screamed "Okay!"

Finn Hudson sang song after song after song until he started with the closing number called "Sunshine". I was sitting down on a little stool and eyed a vending machine. I went up to it and got myself some water. As I stood up my phone vibrated. I looked at the bright screen and saw that my best friend, Jonathan, had sent me a picture. It was of me as a little girl, with a message that I didn't have time to read since Quinn was screaming my way.

"Rachel! Get over here! They're gonna announce something." I put my phone away without responding to the message and made my way to Quinn.

"Ladies, please locate the ticket you were handed near the entrance." She orders me to take my ticket out. I do as I'm told.

"Okay ladies," the announcer starts. "This is how it will work. We will pick a ticket from this big bowl over here." He points to the white bowl. "If we pick your ticket, you will come up to the stage, introduce yourself, and then Mr. Hudson will have a surprise waiting for you. You will have the choice to accept or decline. Trading tickets will not be permitted. We will start right now."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I looked around and everybody was serious about this raffle. The announcer's hand slowly made its way toward the bowl. The teenagers' head slowly rose, anticipating the announcement. The speaker slowly swirled his hand in the bowl and took out a white piece of thick paper. He put the microphone near his face, looked at the ticket and said "3. 1. 2. 2. 6. 8." " Ahhhhhhhh!" A loud shriek came from next to me. It was Quinn.

"I got it! I got it! I got those numbers!" She screeched. I looked up and saw the hope in all of those teenage girls' face crumble apart. Quinn started to calm down as the adrenaline rush seemed to fade and made her way up to the stage. The announcer started "Hello young lady what is your name?" "Quinn. My name is Quinn." I was growing a bit annoyed as I realized that I didn't sign up for this. The man talking to Quinn turned off the microphone and told us the surprise. He asked if we agreed to spend the day with Mr. Hudson or not. Quinn quickly agreed without asking me and my mind started going through my schedule. Crap! I had an audition today. Makes a good enough excuse to leave.

Deep in my thoughts, I was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing me. "Quinn stop it!" I yelled as she kept pulling me towards backstage. "Come on! We don't want to keep him waiting."

"Quinn I'm not so sure about this, I mean did you even ask the dads? I had an audition today too, that audition might be my one and only ..."

"RACHEL!" Quinn interrupted my rambling."This is my one chance to meet my idol, I called the dads earlier and they said it was okay as long as you came with me." She tried reasoning, but as if reading my insecurities she continued. "What if you had one chance to meet the one and only Barbra Streisand? This is my chance to meet the one and only Finn Hudson. Please Rachel!"

She did have a point. Even though I hate the living guts out of Finn Hudson, he is Quinn's hero. And I'm denying her the one chance of meeting him. With a reluctant nod from me, Quinn's face beamed with happiness. "Can we keep it short please?" I pleaded.

The smile never leaving her face, Quinn responded, "Nope. I want as much time as we can get with him." I rolled my eyes at her and let her lead the way. It took about 3 minutes to get to where we needed to be to finally meet Finn Hudson. It was a small room with a couch and a small coffee table. The walls were white and the rug had a couple of stains. Quinn's grip on my hand grew stronger as she heard footsteps outside the door. It opened.

A big, tall, man in a suit walked in. Definitely not Finn Hudson. The big, tall man was very handsome. He had a grim line set as his mouth, sandy blonde hair and was very tall and broad. We made eye contact for a second. I'm lucky I decided to go with some short shorts and a black top that stopped just above my belly button. I smiled a flirty smile at him and surprisingly he took his grim line and curved it upwards showing the deepest dimple I had ever seen. Interrupting our moment came in Finn Hudson. He had changed into a grey suit and greeted Quinn.

He used his charm and made Quinn melt right where she was standing. "Hey beautiful!" He said with a cheery voice. He took her hand and kissed it. "H-hi" Quinn responded stuttering. I almost threw up at his charm. He was so annoying. I rolled my eyes and he caught me. "And who might this be?" He asked staring at me for a moment too long. I avoided his stare, while Quinn answered his question.

"She's my older sister, Rachel, she'll be joining us today. Is that ok?"

"Of course." He answered with a wicked grin that I did not appreciate. "My friend Theo over here might need someone to hang out with." He went over to the big, tall man now identified as Theo. My gosh this might be a longer day than what I had imagined.

Review! Criticisms, Comments, Anything! I love you all !


	2. The Lucky Day

Of course, the only person who would choose to walk on a summer day in Los Angeles is my sister. I tried convincing her to take the limo, but she said that she wanted to have a better connection with him.

I let both Finn and Quinn take the middle of the oversized sidewalk. I stayed in the corner casually looking inside the different boutiques. I stopped walking as something caught my eye. It was an antique silver necklace rimmed with blue rhinestones. For the past 2 years I have been working in an interior design firm and the pay is extraordinary. I'm the assistant of the boss' assistant. I just help Mr. Puckerman with designs if he needs the help, which he usually does. If you see him, you wouldn't immediately think of the word success. He shaved his head a couple years back in the form of a Mohawk for a relationship that lasted 2 months and ended up really liking the look. He's super nice and I have the confidence to say he is my friend.

I felt the weight of people staring at me and it dragged me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Finn, Quinn, and Theo looking my way.

I stepped toward them and asked, "Excuse me, um where's your next stop?"

Quickly Finn answered "The Starbucks up the street."

Shyly I replied, "Would you mind if you waited here for me while I go do something?"

Finn smiled as if enjoying some private joke. "Depends. Are you going to buy the necklace you desperately want at that store?" He pointed towards the boutique.

I cocked an eyebrow and said, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

His smile faltered and with a quick nod at Theo, he turned, walked, and sat in a public bench that I didn't even notice. Theo politely escorted me back to the store while he checked his phone. I thought that this was the opportunity to dig some dirt on the star Finn Hudson, but as I turned around to ask something he was taking a call. I quickly made my way to the jeweler and asked for the necklace. I quickly tried it on and it was a perfect fit. I saw the price was $230 and was surprised at how cheap something so beautiful can be. I was expecting to spend a whole fortune on it. I took out my wallet from my cross body bag and was stopped by Theo's hand pushing my wallet back in my purse. What the hell?

"Mr. Hudson has offered to pay for whatever you want." He answered the question I was about to ask.

"Tell him that if he thinks I'm not able to pay for my own wants he is mistaken." I replied getting a bit angry. Who did he think he was? I am more than capable to pay for whatever I need. I may not be super rich yet, but I have more than enough for myself. The lady at the register took MY card and paid for the jewel. She wrapped it up in a white box and put it in a bag. I turned to Theo, who wore a slight smile on his face, and he led the way out.

When we reached the sidewalk I noticed from afar how Quinn was trying to talk to him, and he would answer with one word.

"Have you ever had any pets?" Quinn asked innocently.

He turned to her and said, "Nope." The disappointment in Quinn's face at yet another one syllable word was noticeable from a mile away. I cleared my throat and they both turned around and stood. We all awkwardly started walking towards the Starbucks. I was begrudgingly next to Finn. When I looked at him he wore a self satisfied smile and said, "I have to be honest, I gave you no budget and you only bought one thing, I'm surprised."

I scowled at him and said, "I'll have you know, you didn't give me a budget and I didn't buy anything with it." He then wore a confused look. I looked over at Quinn and she was focused on her phone. I decided to do the same. I turned on my iPhone and instantly saw that I never answered Jonathan's message. I looked at the photo and recognized it immediately. It was my 4th birthday party and Jonathan spilled fruit punch in my new dress and I smacked him. I smacked him hard. My mother felt the need to take a photo before going to help him. The message said…

You still have this aggressiveness inside of you? ;)

I smiled at the thought of the four year old version of us fighting. I stared at the message until a husky voice whispered in my ear, "Is that you?" Scared, I shut my phone off and looked to see Finn towering over me. I looked around shocked that we were alone. "W-Where's Quinn and Theo?"

"They went into a store to buy some things Quinn wanted." He stared at me and I stared back. He broke the stare-off as he cocked his head forward. I thought of what he was doing, it dawned on me that I still hadn't answered his question.

"U-Umm yea, th-that's me." I stuttered.

"Can I see the photo again? I barely got to see it because of how fast you turned around." He smiled at me. I don't know why, but I felt flushed. Why am I having this reaction? I tried thinking of a reason to say no and couldn't find one. So I took out my phone and put the picture on the screen. He concentrated hard on the photo and then smiled. He inched closer until his mouth was right next to my ear. I shuffled uncomfortably as I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He whispered. I could feel his smirk as he talked. Was he satisfied about something? Did he know the reaction he was getting from me? Or was it because of his bad joke? My mind was filled up with thoughts that I hadn't realized his head was still nuzzled at my neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist. Without wanting to, my body nuzzled back. I felt guilty for some reason. I mean age wasn't a problem. He was 20, an adult, and I was 21. Maybe it was the fact that I hated him, but my body was still flushed because of him. I don't know why, but at that moment, I felt comfortable. I scowled at my own thoughts and quickly got out of his embrace. Quinn walked out of the shop with Theo. That sister of mine sure does know how to splurge. I bet he gave her a no budget rule too. Big mistake.

Instead of seeing a smile on her face I saw a scowl towards me. Quinn didn't say anything to me and pulled Finn towards her. She started to show him everything she bought and he couldn't seem less interested.

It was around 5:00 in the afternoon when little miss 16 year old decided she wanted coffee. Something was definitely wrong because Quinn hates coffee. She wouldn't look at me since she came out of that store. She's been holding on to Finn's arm and has been acting plain weird. I decided to ignore her and finally answer Jon's text,

Yes, but why do you ask? ;)

Feeling confident in my answer I send it. We all step into the Starbucks. Quinn took my order so I took a seat with Theo. Once again Quinn didn't let Finn out of her sight and took him with her. So here I sat with Theo.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"22."He responds shortly.

"How many years have you been working with Finn?" I ask trying to get a longer response.

"5." He responds shortly yet again.

"Do you always talk in monosyllables?" I have the audacity to ask with an attitude.

His brow furrowed. "I'll have you know Ms. Berry, that I am a very talkative person. I guess I'm just intimated."

"By what?" I ask even more interested. In the corner of my eye I see Finn and Quinn coming back with our orders.

"You." He responds looking down and I think he blushed. I was about to respond when we were interrupted by the superstar and the blonde. By the way I'm talking about Finn and Quinn. She made Theo stand up and sit next to me so she could sit next to Finn. I had no problem with that since Theo might actually like me.

The blonde twirled her hair in between her fingers and pushed out her chest trying to get Superstar's attention. I thought to myself that Quinn is 16 years old, trying to impress a 20 year old. Ew. That's kind of gross. I don't pay much mind to it since he doesn't really acknowledge her. His stare was fixed on me and Theo. I have to admit I haven't flirted so much since Jesse St. James. It felt good. Theo would laugh at my corny jokes and I would laugh at his.

We ended up leaving Starbucks after much, much, MUCH flirting. Theo was a nice guy and I really took a liking of him. It was about 6:00 and my feet were tired of walking around all day. I was starting to get worried because Jon hadn't texted me back and he was one of those fast-texters. I put the thought in the back of my mind as me and Theo walked behind Finn and Quinn. We were heading to go take Quinn back home. It's moments like these that I wish I would've been driving my car all day. So now I have to take Quinn home and then walk myself to my apartment. I would stay at home with the dads, but I don't think I'll fit in their small apartment. After I moved out they moved into a 2 bedroom apartment in the best part of town. They are very luxurious people.

When we got to the tall building, Quinn told Finn, "Thank you so much for today. I really am a big fan and thanks for all the things you bought me." She stated with a sweet 16 year old smile. That's the Quinn I know and love.

As I was staring at their interaction, Theo pulled me to the side and asked, "Will you have dinner with me? Nothing too fancy, but I would love to get to know you better." The sweetness in his voice made me feel like I had no other choice than to say "Yes!" You can totally tell his excitement because he grabbed me and pulled me up into a really big bear hug.

As he let me go he gave me a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks went pink and I couldn't tell if it was from the chilly night or a blush. We turned to see two pair of eyes on us. Quinn had a smile on her face and to say the least Finn didn't. Theo stepped back and we all walked inside the tall building. Awkward silence overtook the lousy elevator music. I don't even know why it was so awkward. We made our way to the door, but before we could even put the key in the lock, the door flew open. Hiram and Leroy came out and attacked me. I hadn't seen them since Thanksgiving and obviously they've missed me. I gave them a hug. Then they turn to Quinn oblivious that there is a super famous person right in front of their eyes.

"Dad and daddy," Quinn starts, "Remember that raffle I won this morning?" The dads nod. "This is Finn Hudson. The Finn Hudson." The dads greet him and nothing else really happens. We are just standing there in awkward silence once again. Both dads made their way inside. And still all you heard was silence. I see Finn staring daggers into my back. Quinn was the one to disturb the quiet. "So! It was an amazing day. Thank you!" She tells Finn with a huge smile on her face.

"No problem." He answers with half interest. Quinn gives him a tight hug and goes inside. He stares at me with confusion. "Why aren't you going inside with her?" He asks me.

"Maybe, because I don't live here." I answer him with cockiness.

"Oh okay. How are you going to get home?" He asks me innocently. His question is sincere which is not what I was expecting.

I turn to Theo and say "I was hoping you would take me."

He looks behind me and then back at me and says, "I'm so sorry Rachel, but I can't. I have some things to take care of." I just nod. I feel disappointed. Both of us just stare at each other.

"AHEM!" Finn speaks up, "Theo, go right ahead. Do whatever you have to do, I'll take her home." I look at him in shock. Did he really just say that? NO. I don't want to go home with him. I just smile at him and say "No thanks, I think I'll walk home alone."

"Aww come on Rach! It's after 9pm and I don't know if you've noticed but Los Angeles isn't the safest place in the world, especially after dark." I look at him and he's right. I turn to Theo and hug him before he goes.

"Have a nice night." I tell him. "Goodnight." He answers in a rush. He turns around and takes the stairs. I found it quite odd, but didn't mention it. I turn around and there he is. This is the closest I've seen him. I've felt him close before, very close, but now I notice that he has the most adorable freckles across his nose and cheeks… I stop thinking about how cute he is and just make my way to the elevator. He follows behind. I looked at my phone and saw a very interesting message from Jon. The doors close and all I can think is 'this ought to be a fun walk.'

Review! Criticisms, Comments, Anything! I love you all!


	3. The Lucky Walk Home

The walk home was silent. It was as if Finn was nervous to talk to me. The sound of my phone vibrating shook me out of my thoughts. I checked it over and saw a new message from the one and only Jonathan.

I NEED A FAVOR FROM YOU. ARE YOU UP TO IT? DON'T ANSWER, JUST MEET ME AT CENTRAL PARK TOMORROW AT NOON.

With a smile I put the phone away in my back pocket anxious for Jon's proposition. I am taken away from my thoughts by a voice coming next to me and I realize that I'm still walking with Frankenteen.

"You know every time I look at your phone Jonathan's name pops up. What is he? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" His invasion of privacy is not welcome.

"What's it to you?" I ask.

"Nothing, just curious."

"Jonathan's not my type, I've got my sight set on someone else." I respond to him with a chuckle. I look up at Finn and his smirking face is gone and his mouth is replaced by a thin line.

"Theo?" his voice cracks. He looks down at his feet and I feel bad. Why? I wouldn't know.

Trying to ignore the subject I straighten my back and say, "So, have you always liked performing?" This question seemed to bring him back from his dropped mood and a smile falls upon his lips.

"Yeah. Um my mom was an amazing singer. She would always sing me a lullaby before going to bed and she gave me a few of my first singing lessons. I guess you could thank her for the most talented human you've ever met." The beginning of what he said tugged at my heart because it seemed we had something in common, but his last statement made me roll my eyes.

"Well you're lucky I can't meet myself. That will surely topple you off that list." I cockily said back. He quickly stopped, grabbed my hand, and turned me around to face him. He was wearing his signature smirk.

Revie"Really? You? You can sing?" He shot back with amusement in his deep pools of hazel.

Defensively I answered, "I'll have you know that I missed a very important broadway audition today to spend the day with you!" He looked at me with surprise.

"Wow. I didn't think you were that big of a fan." We started walking again. I shot him a glare.

"I'm not your fan. I meant that I missed my audition because my little sister Quinn, remember her, idolises you and dragged me along."

He put his hand over his heart and feigned a hurt expression. "Ms. Berry, you wound me."

"Good!" I shot back. As we walked I noticed the white Honda parked in front of my building. Time flew by and I hadn't realized we were at our destination.

"We're here!" I say. I turn to face him and his arms find their way around my waist, his head finds the crook of my neck and we're hugging. What? His lips linger near my ear. "Dream of me, I know I'll dream of you." With a kiss on the cheek he's gone. I lift my hand to my face where I still feel his lips and smile.

Review, Fav, Follow, Correct and errors. xoxo -monteithsmichele


End file.
